


Fingers Walk Your Thigh

by Cheye13



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheye13/pseuds/Cheye13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Concept: we are together. you are sleeping with your body wrapped around mine. it is quiet. my mind is calm. we are happy.</i>" (<a href="http://high0nlife-life0nhigh.tumblr.com/post/135491137377">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers Walk Your Thigh

"Just a black coffee, Brenda. Thanks."

Aaron can feel the presence behind him before he feels the slight pressure of a face pressed to his shoulder. He can't feel the kiss, but he knows that's what it is. He doesn't visibly react, keeping his gaze forward and waiting to pay for his drink, but a warmth blooms in his chest just as it does every time. If he sways ever-so-slightly backwards, it's only because he knows he'll be caught.

_______________

Sitting at the bar in the Woolie, he exchanges the briefest of nods with Ross, who appears to be leaving with his brother. As Ross passes Aaron's stool, he softly pinches at Aaron's side, causing him to squirm. Ross tosses a wink over his shoulder as Aaron shakes his head, trying to suppress a smile. His mother catches the exchange and turns her focus onto the glass she's cleaning to hide her own joy.

_______________

Discussing covering a shift at the garage with Cain while sitting at a table in the pub, Aaron feels a hand on his neck, the thumb and forefinger applying _just_ the right pressure. Cain stops mid-sentence, but Ross picks up with "Same again?"

Aaron, peering up, nods with a small smile of thanks while Cain begrudgingly nods his own acceptance.

_______________

Aaron doesn't even notice the hand on his thigh until its removed.

"I've gotta see a man about a horse."

Aaron slides out of the booth to let Ross out.

"Right. Another round?" Adam asks as Aaron sits back down. At Aaron's nod, Vic stands from their side of the booth in turn.

His thigh feels emptier than the seat in front of him.

_______________

"Need an extra set of hands?"

Wiping oil from a crowbar, Aaron doesn't turn at the sound of Ross's voice. "For what, exactly?"

Suddenly, lips press chastely against his neck.

"Whatever needs doing," Ross nearly whispers. Aaron pretends not to notice his sudden goosebumps.

_______________

"Oi, love! Have you seen that blanket for Moses? Mum says it's not at theirs."

Aaron doesn't want to shout, so he carries his bowl of cereal into the room where Ross is practically tossing pillows about.

"It's on the armchair," Aaron says with a jerk of his chin.

"I could've sworn I'd looked there."

"Well remember to look with your eyes open next time," Aaron answers as he turns to leave, bowl in hand.

"Thanks for the tip, wanker," Ross tosses back, a laugh edging his words.

"Not my fault you're a muppet," Aaron deadpans as his shrugging shoulders leave Ross's view.

_______________

A shadow falls across Aaron as he watches telly in the back room at the Woolpack. Ross leans over the back of the couch to press a kiss to Aaron's cheek. Aaron turns to face him, greeting Ross with a smile before tilting his face for a proper kiss. Ross needs no further invitation.

_______________

Their alarm buzzes and Ross sits up soon after. "Morrrr-niiiing." He runs a cursory hand through Aaron's hair and Aaron stuffs his face further into his pillow. He finally sits up when he hears the spray of the shower.

Adam's taken a day off from the yard and there's not too much work to do, so they decide to squeeze in a little work on their pet project. Ross cuts out of the garage just a bit early and Aaron does as much as he can in the first half of the day.

When Ross gets to the yard, he greets Aaron with a chaste kiss and picks up a socket spanner, heading to their half-built car without a word. Aaron softly smiles after him, suddenly filled with warmth despite the chill in the air. Ducking his head, he grabs a shifting spanner and joins Ross at the auto frame

_______________

"One pint, Chas!" Upon his arrival in the Woolpack, Ross throws an arm around Aaron's shoulder and leans heavily into him at the bar. "On this one here."

"Right. Good one." Aaron's voice is thick with sarcasm, but he doesn't make the slightest move to shrug Ross off. He doesn't even fully register the contact until his mother catches his eye. He looks away to stare down into his lager while he wills away the flush he can fill rising to his face.

_______________

It's not the first time he says it.

Aaron's made tea: cheese toasties with bacon. When Ross walks through the door, straight off a shift at the garage, Aaron pushes a plate into his hand on his way to the couch.

It takes Ross a moment to catch up, but when he does, he nearly groans at the smell of food.

"I love you," he says as he joins Aaron on the couch.

It's not the last, either.

_______________

Aaron wakes in the middle of the night for an unknown reason; maybe he heard the distant echo of some faraway disturbance, maybe an already-forgotten dream whispered him awake. Without opening his eyes, he gently laces his fingers through those of the hand draped across his middle and turns further into the arm between his neck and the mattress, tucking himself deeper into the warm cocoon that is Ross.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "TOO GOOD" by Troye Sivan. Talk to me on [tumblr](http://victoriabarton.tumblr.com).


End file.
